Dawn of Heroes The Hunter of Tarly
by ImageViewer
Summary: Life as the 3rd son to the Tarly Name wasn't what many would expect it to be. Then again, my life wasn't as simple as you'd like to believe. From the moment of my birth my destiny was decided for me, from son to sworn sword for the one woman I would risk my life for as the war of the five kings shaped our world forever. My name is Carver Tarly and this is my story.


Dawn of Heroes The Hunter of Tarly

First in Battle.

The word's our house has lived by since it's founding during the Dawn age.

Words that I lived by since I was first able to walk and form a sentence.

I was the 3rd son to Lord Randell Tarly, youngest brother of Samwell and Dickon Tarly. Being born into one of the prosperous and strongest houses in the Reach wasn't what you'd expect.

Our house were the vassel to the Tyrells who governed the reach for the king, we owned the largest army and have been famous for producing great warriors and generals. The Reach owes it's defence and strength to us and us alone because we are it's first and last line of defence against invaders and other threats.

Yet despite being one of the most powerful houses we weren't lord paramount's because when it comes to Politics The Tyrells reign as kings thanks to their women because the Men are slow brained bumbling idiots who simply just stand there and look pretty. As well as the fact that it is by the king's command that Tyrells remain in power and have continued to hold that title thanks to their years of prosperous rule that have made the Reach the centre of the Seven kingdoms source of food thanks to it's fertile lands and rich agriculture.

Being the Youngest son of the Tarly's I was trained to follow and if need be lead while my older brother was trained to become the head of our house and lead our armies.

However unlike Dickon and I he wasn't the type of man our father wanted for a first born son.

He didn't have the physic of a warrior but that of plump pig as our father would often say, he completely lacked any courage to stand up for himself and feared fighting all together, instead of swords he would bury himself in books.

My Father was greatly disappointed at Samwell and feared for the Tarly line until My older Brother Dickon came, he was everything our father wanted in a son.

He did as he was told and what was required of him, the Perfect warrior he was and an almost exact replica that Father moulded him to be.

Then I came and raised his hopes a bit higher of strong warrior sons, I wasn't trained like Dickon was who had our father's full attention but I was still trained enough to be Tarly, The Rest I learned on my own.

Sons and daughters are always named after their families ancestor who was a historical figure or a well know hero or individual, Daughters were named in honour of a beautiful or famous woman of the house in hopes that they too will inherit that beauty. Son's were named after great men and lords of the house to carry on the name and bring further glory from the name sake like my older brother Samwell who was named after Savage Sam who put down a Dornish rebellion during the reign Aegon the Conquer's son.

I was no different; Carver Tarly was the name that I was given, Named after Carving Carver who was famous for carving enemy soldiers like a butcher and hanging their skinned corpses at the foot of the Princess's pass leading into Dorne.

As a son coming a family deep in military history I was trained like a soldier, trained to follow the orders of my lord and father, but also trained to lead an army when needed.

The day I could walk I wasn't handed a Spoon but a bow that I would practice with, pulling the string even as my muscled arch, drawing arrow after arrow, and letting them loose upon the target, I didn't rest or sleep until I perfected my aim to the point of pinning a fly by its wings without killing it.

The life of son of Tarly isn't a simple one, nor is the life of the third born son.

Then again, the story of my life, from meeting Margery to being her sworn sword to the battle against the white walkers.

My name is Carver Tarly.

And this is my story.


End file.
